El Caso de las Paradise Perdidas
by HatakeKakashi-5
Summary: La nueva mision de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura es encontrar las paradise perdidas de Kakashi...


**Estan Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura caminando hacia la academia...**

**Naruto:AAhh, ojala nos tengan una mision buena hoy!**

**Sasuke:Si! Las ultimas misiones han sido idioteces.**

**Sakura:Eso es muy cierto Sasuke Kuun!!**

**De pronto aparece Kakashi frente a ellos...**

**Kakashi:Holaaa.**

**A los 3 se le ponen los ojos en blanco.**

**Sakura:Aaaaaaa!!!! Porque apareces asi? Que susto me diste!**

**Inner Sakura:Me dan ganas de matarte por hacerme pasar verguenzas frente a Sasuke Kuun!!!**

**Kakashi sonrie: Jajajaaja, perdon, lo que pasa es que tengo una mision exclusiva para ustedes.**

**Naruto:Si? Que es nuestra mision?**

**Naruto comienza a bailar de alegria.**

**Kakashi:La mision es...**

**Los 3 miran con ansias.**

**Kakashi:Que me ayuden a encontrar unas paradise que me robaron!**

**Se les bajan los animos.**

**Sasuke piensa:Otra mision idiota.**

**Sakura:Pero, pero, como lo encontraremos nosotros si usted no puede?**

**Inner Sakura:Busque sus propias paradise y denos una mision de verdaaad!!!**

**Kakashi:Yo podria pero es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero yo confio en ustedes.**

**Naruto se para heroicamente:No se preocupe, encontrare sus paradise perdidas!**

**Kakashi:Muchas gracias. Y desaparece.**

**Sakura:Aaaaaa!!!**

**Sasuke:Pues comencemos la investigacion.**

**Naruto:Si!**

**De pronto estan Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura en el salon de Ebisu.**

**Ebisu:Paradise perdidas? Pero por quien me toman? Yo soy un caballero, yo no me**

**rebajaria a ese nivel!!!**

**Sasuke lo mira:Mmmm. Lo tacha en su libreta de apuntes.**

**Naruto:Aaaa!!! El no es!**

**Sakura:Esto se ve dificil.**

**De pronto estan en el salon de Iruka.**

**Iruka:Paradise? mmm, que motivos tendria para robarla si la quisiera?**

**Sasuke lo tacha en su libreta.**

**Sakura:Otro que no es!!!**

**Naruto:Yo estoy pensando que eres tu Sakura.**

**Sakura:Queeee???**

**Inner Sakura:Naruto idiota, por quien me tomas eeeehhh???**

**Naruto:Si no eres tu es Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:Yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que leer idioteces.**

**A Sakura la rodean corazoncitos.**

**Sakura:Bien contestado Sasuke Kun!**

**Sasuke:No seras tu Naruto?**

**Naruto:Yo? pero, pero, aaaahhh, sigamos la investigacion!**

**De pronto en el salon de Gai.**

**Gai:Yo no soporto a Kakashi, pero yo nunca le robaria nada a nadie.**

**Rock Lee:Si! Quien se creen que es el maestro, respeteen!!**

**Gai va hacia Rock Lee.**

**Gai:Lee!**

**Rock Lee:Sensei!**

**Gai:Lee!**

**Rock Lee:Sensei!**

**A Gai le salen lagrimas:Lee!**

**A Rock Lee le salen lagrimas:Senseiiiii!!!**

**Se abrazan y sale un atardecer.**

**Gai:Gracias por defenderme.**

**Sasuke los mira asustado y lo tacha en su libreta.**

**Naruto mira y sonrie, los señala y mira a Sakura. Sakura le mete un puño en la cabeza.**

**Naruto:Aaaayyy!**

**De pronto en la oficina de Tsunade.**

**Tsunade:Que falta de respeto es estaaaaaa!!!!!!**

**Los 3 salen corriendo, Sasuke tachando en la libreta.**

**De pronto.**

**Jiraiya escondido mirando mujeres por un telescopio.**

**Jiraiya:Y porque yo tendria que robarme algo que ya yo se?**

**Sasuke lo tacha en su libreta.**

**Sasuke:Esto no esta llegando a ningun lado**

**Sakura:Estoy empezando a pensar que a Kakashi solo se le olvido donde las puso.**

**Naruto:No creo, el valora esos libros como su vida.**

**Sasuke:Debemos tomar medidas drasticas!**

**Naruto:Que estas pensando?**

**Sasuke:Pidamos permiso para buscar los armarios de todos!**

**Sakura:Bien pensado.**

**De pronto estan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Tsunade frente a los armarios.**

**Tsunade:Espero que esto les sirva.**

**Kakashi:No hay nada que mas desee en el mundo.**

**Naruto coje una herramienta de acero para abrir los armarios.**

**Naruto:Jejejejee.**

**Tsunade:Naruto eso no es necesario, yo tengo copia de las llaves, toma!**

**Naruto se pone triste: Aaauuuu!! Coje las llaves.**

**Comienza a abrir los armarios uno por uno y a revisarlos, de pronto llega a un armario**

**que tiene 3 paradise, y las 3 tienen el nombre de Kakashi (que el se lo habia escrito por si acaso**

**pasaba algo parecido).**

**Naruto:Ajaa! Y el ladron es...**

**Y cierra la puerta para ver el nombre del dueño del armario, todos se quedan en suspenso.**

**Estan a punto de ver el nombre cuando de pronto...**

**Ebisu:Que hacen en mi armario?**

**Naruto cierra el armario y en la puerta dice "EBISU"**

**Naruto:Pervertido de closet, eres el ladron de las paradise!!**

**Ebisu:Noooo!!!**

**Kakashi va hacia Ebisu lleno de furia.**

**Ebisu:Ka..Ka..Kakashi....**

**Kakashi:Nadie se mete con mis paradise.**

**Ebisu:Aaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Kakashi le da una paliza. Ebisu cae al piso con la boca abierta y pajaritos volando a su alrededor.**

**Ebisu:Ayy...solo las coji prestadas...porque...no tenia dinero para comprarlas...**

**De pronto aparece Jiraiya agachado al lado de Ebisu.**

**Jiraiya:Si quieres te doy un descuento de un centavo, solo porque me causo gracia la manera**

**en que caiste.**

**Kakashi abraza sus paradise con corazoncitos alrededor.**

**De pronto Gai hace una entrada dinamica por la ventana y le patea la cara a Jiraiya.**

**Jiraiya cae al piso:Aauuchh!**

**Gai:Oh perdoneme otra vez, no lo vi.**

**Jiraiya:Que tu nunca me vez??**

**Gai:Kakashi, e descubierto quien es el ladron, para que veas que inepto eres!**

**Kakashi lo mira:Ya yo descubri quien es primero, es Ebisu.**

**Gai se pone rojo de furia:Tu te crees muy cool verdad!!!**

**Kakashi se le queda mirando con cara de "sin remedio"**

**Gai le patea el estomago a Ebisu.**

**Ebisu:Aaaugh!**

**Gai:Kakashi tu actidud me dan ganas de patear algo!!!!**

**Kakashi:Y quien te pidio a ti que ayudaras en nada? No puedes encontrar la navaja**

**para afeitarte las cejas, vas a encontrar mis paradise!**

**Gai patea el estomago de Ebisu.**

**Ebisu:Aaugghh!!**

**Gai:Kakashi idiota!**

**Kakashi: Nanananaa!**

**Gai patea a Ebisu.**

**Ebisu:Aaaugh!**

**Gai:Kakashi!**

**Kakashi:Nanananaana.**

**Puuuummm!!**

**Ebisu:Aauughh!!**

**Gai:Kakashii!!!**

**Kakashi:Nanananaa.**

**Puuuuummmm!!!**

**Ebisu:Aaaaarrrghhh!!**

**Gai:Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura juntan sus manos:Mision Completa!**


End file.
